Lo que realmente siento
by Dark.gott
Summary: Brennan no sabe que siente realmente por Booth pero con insistir un poco el la ayudara a entenderlo ;


_**Bueno este es un Fic que le dedico a una amiga mia, es muy MUY fan de Bones xDD buweno espero que os guste, aquí esta:**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Lo que realmente siento..**

Era una mañana "normal", o eso intentaba parecer. Habia pasado una mala noche, Brennan llebaba media hora estirada en la cama, pero despierta, se habia levantado varias vezes esa noche, y miro el reloj eran las 4:42 am asi que debia llebar desde las 4:10 am mas o menos alli quieta, sin azer nada, sin saber que era lo que no la dejaba dormir.

Decidio lebantarse y prepararse para el nuevo dia y no pensar en ese tema, se lebanto y fue a coger sus pantalones negros y su camisa blanca, se vistio sin prisa pero sin perder el tiempo. Luego se dirigio al baño y se miro al espejo. Su pelo estaba despeinado, desareglado, penso en lo normal que seria ahora empezar a areglarse y ponerse bien guapa para ir al trabajo, pero despues de la noche que habia tenido no tenia ningunas ganas de hacer todo eso, asi que simplemente se cogio una goma de pelo y se puso una coleta alta.

Sin darse apenas cuenta ya eran casi las 6:30 de la mañana asi que penso que el no tardaria en llegar, salio del baño y entro en su habitacion a areglar un poco la cama, cuando sono el timbre dos veces.

-Ya voy – dice Brenan, pero el timbre no se detiene y vuelbe a sonar otras dos veces – He dicho que, YA VOY! – grita para despues abrir la puerta de golpe encontrandose con Booth que azia el gesto para volcer a tocar el timbre

-Hey, hola Huesos! – saluda alegre Booth – Que, lista para ir a desayunar? – dice aziendose a un lado – Vaya creia que solo te ponias coleta cuando..

-No me apetecia arreglarme – corta Brennan a Booth, el que solo la mira extrañado – Bueno, vamos? Que ya tnego hambre – dice cerando la puerta y caminando hacia el coche

Booth mira como la chica va hacia la SUV y el hace lo mismo y entran al coche, mientras se dirigian al Dinner, no intercambiaron ninguna palabra, y eso a Botth le extrañaba, al igual el echo de que llabara coleta.

Llegaron y desayunaron como si nada, hablando a ratos si a ratos no.

-Oye Huesos, te pasa algo? – pregunta Booth llamando la atencion de Brennan con la mano

-No, porque lo dices? – dice sin prestarle mucha atencion – Estoy igual que siempre

-No me mientas, dimelo, somos amigos, ¿no?, sabes que puedes decirme – dice cogiendole la mano

-Brennan POV's-

-Tranquilo te digo que no es nada, vale? – le digo apartando la mano, y no se que puedo hacer el, yo, que es lo que hay entre nosotros? Simple amistad, o, algo mas? Que es lo que siento yo por el? No es que no le quiera pero, simplemente no puedo decirselo, solo que, no puedo, yo..

-sos, Huesos! Hey! – reacciono lebantando la cara de golpe, me e distraido mientras me hablaba – Hey, Brennan estas, como ida, no es normal, te e estado hablando sobre lo que aremos hoy y tu, solo tenias la mirada perdida.. – parece preocupado pero no puedo decirle esto seria muy raro decirle, "hoye Booth sabes que lo que me pasa es que no tengo ni idea de nada sobre nosotros dos sabes y eso no me deja dormir asi que ala empieza a contarmelo", jeh esto no puede ser, que mal..

-Bueno, ya son casi las 7, deberiamos ir tirando – me lebanto y me dirijo a la salida

-Brennan POV's Fin-

Booth iba a decir algo pero no habria dado resultado asi que decide pagar e ir tras Brennan, al salir suben de nuevo al coche y Booth la lleba al Jeffersonian, donde la deja a la entrada, ella entra y el preocupado por ella se queda viendola asta que se pierde dentro del edificio y luego decide irse para no llegar tarde a su trabajo.

El dia pasa y ella no se puede sacar esos pensamientos de la cabeza, esos, ella, el, en cambio el no deja de intentar descubrir que le pasaba, no sabia explicar como la veia pero lo de esa mañana era realmante mal. A las 7 salen ambos del trabajo y el como de costumbre la va a buscar rezando para que se le hubiera pasado lo que quisiera que tenia.

-Hey, Huesos! – dice azercandose a ella con una sonrisa – Que a que restaurante querras ir hoy? – pregunta poniendose a andar a su lado

-Emm.., lo siento pero hoy no me apeteze para nada ir a comer fuera – dice mirandolo para luego girar la cabeza- Ya, ya iremos otro dia – dice empezando a andar

-No, espera – Booth la coge del brazo y hace qu ese gira a verle – Que es lo que te pasa, es que te e echo algo malo? Si es eso lo siento, pero no me trates asi – dice sin soltarla mirandola a los ojos – Dime..

-Yo solo es que necesito pensar – dice todavia sin mirarle- Yo.., Booth que, que es lo que realmente sientes por mi..?

Booth se queda parado unos instantes, a que venia esa pregunta? – Yo, Brennan, tu sabes lo que siento por ti..

-No, no lo se, asi que dimelo – dice la chica mirando al otro – Necesito, que me lo digas, asi yo podre aclararme

-Yo te..- Booth coge aire –te quiero, vale? – termina de decir eso y le coge lamano – Eso no lo dudes...porfavor

Brenan lo mira y le coge mejor la mano – Yo, lo que me pasaba era que no tenia claro cual era nuestra relacion, ahun que lo niegue, ahun que diga que solo somos amigos, no es suficiente..

-Entonces dime Brennan, que es lo que realmente sientes por mi.. – dice Booth serio mirandola sin apartar la vista, queria ver su cara, ahun que ella lo rechazara, pasara lo que pasara, queria verla..

-Yo, tambien – dice apartando la mirada de Booth

-Tu tambien.. que? – pregunta el, con algo de miedo por la respuesta pero seguro de querer saberla

Brennan le mira decidida – Ahora si que lo tengo todo claro – dice mietras en su cara se forma una pequeña sonrisa – Yo tambien te quiero, Booth – le da un beso corto pero intenso – Eso es, lo que realmene siento..

**

* * *

**

_**Bueno que os ha parecido?¿?¿**_

_**Es mi primer Fic de Bones, y a parte nunca he visto la serie asi que si algo esta mal, es culpa de ella ¬¬**_

_**Noo k es koña jajaja**_

_**Espero que os haya gustado ahun que sea solo el titulo xDD**_

_**Byee bss**_


End file.
